I Don't Want To Be Right
by christian95
Summary: So this is a Stendy or Stan x (Legal) Wendy oneshot (I know kind of a crack pairing, but hopefully I don't get too much hate for it) I wrote because honestly I kind of ship it (then again I have many couples I ship kind of a serial shipper.) Summary: Stan and Ford come back to Gravity Falls, every summer to visit friends and relatives plus Stan has a special lady to see...


_**So this is a sort of one shot for one of the best shows, to air on tv Gravity Falls I decided to do a oneshot for a crack pairing that I kind of like and haven't seen a lot of fics for. And that pairing is Stendy or Stanley/Stan/Grunkle Stan x Wendy (or Stendy) now I know age may be a breaking factor for some, along with other breaking factors but I will mention this story takes place five years after the finale so Wendy is twenty so legal age and while I'm hesitant about writing this due to the hate it and I may get I guess I have to get it out... Anyways I guess I should get on with it anyways I hope you all...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 _ **Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls Oregon U.S.**_

Stan, Ford Soos as well as Wendy Mabel and Dipper all sit in the living room watching an older b monster movie.

"So he dunks himself into the water, and turns himself into Zaat then just randomly goes off killing people?" States Dipper quizzically with frowed brow.

"Pretty much, honestly seemed a lot better back in the day then again that may have been because I made fifty bucks selling the tickets to poor schmucks." Replies Stanley Pines with a smile.

"Movies like this make me, really make me wonder about how the human race is evolving." says Ford as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know he just seems kind of lonely, maybe he is needs to meet the right girl Zaat." states Mabel perkily.

"Still got to say takes some dedication to walk around in a rubber suit, you can barely see out of." Says Wendy cooly with a smile.

"This dude does have seem to have some major issues, still turning yourself into a swamp creature does seem pretty cool plus imagine all the Summerween candy he could get." States Soos happily.

Suddenly Dipper pulls out his phone from his pants, and checks the time.

"Aw, geez Mabel looks like we have to get some sleep, especially if we're all going to go hiking tomorrow." states Dipper as he gets up off the floor.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! it's going to be funtastic!" says Mabel in an excited manner with a smile as she gets jumps up off the floor.

"Yeah suppose I ought to get some sleep too." Says Ford as stops leaning against the wall.

"Eh, guess you three have got a point." Responds Stan as he gets out of his what was formerly his chair.

"True, my dad wouldn't want my dad chopping down doors like last time." States Wendy in a half joking manner as she gets off the floor before walking over to the living room door before leaning against it.

"Yeah suppose I should get home too, Abuelita gets kind of worried if I stay out too late." Replies Soos as he gets off the floor as well.

"Whelp, I'll see all of you dudes tomorrow." says Soos as he walks out off the living room and through the mystery shack gift shop before walking to the front door and opening it before exiting the building.

"Why the guy doesn't just move in here, I'll never understand." states Stan curiously as he scratches his head before shrugging it off.

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel walk over, and hug Ford and Stan at the same time as the two brothers hug their nephew and niece back sharing a group hug.

"Goodnight Grunkle Stan, Goodnight Grunkle Ford." says Dipper and Mabel in unison before breaking their hug as the two twins walk through the main door way of the living room before turning and walking up to the stairs.

"Night kids." replies Stan with a smile.

"See you two in the morning." Responds Ford with a slight smile of his own.

"Anyways see you tomorrow brainiac." Says Stan jokingly as he nudges his brothers elbow.

"Same to you jailbird." replies Ford equally jokingly as he nudges Stan back, before walking over to the living room door before walking into the gift shop next opening the employes only door to his room.

Wendy then looks to make sure Ford enters his room before walking through the main walkway looking up the stairs to make sure the attic door is closed as she makes her way back into the living room

 _|It's always nice to come down here, every summer honestly sailing the world is nice but eh some part of me kind of misses running this old place plus it's always nice to spent time with my favorite two goofballs...and of course there is other reasons.| thinks Stan to himself as Wendy suddenly walks up to him._

"So oldtimer, same time as last year." says Wendy teasingly with a smirk as she steps closer to Stan before putting her arms around his neck.

"You know it, gorgeous." replies Stan as he leans in and kisses Wendy who kisses back eagerly.

As the two lovers deepen their kiss suddenly Stan loses his balance causing himself to fall back onto his chair, with Wendy landing on top of him.

At this Wendy begins to chuckle, holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Stan then begins to chuckle slightly as well, the two then lie there for a moment holding in their laughter before Wendy leans back in and begins kissing Stan again.

 _|I know it's wrong, I really shouldn't be doing this especially not with Wendy of all people! I mean for one I'm old enough to be her grandpa! for two I've known her since she was a teen and. Then of course Dipper may have moved on but still he could have feelings for her yet here I am borderline making out with her on my couch while everybody sleeps.|Thinks Stan in slight regret to himself as he kisses Wendy back._

Suddenly though Wendy breaks their kiss, before leaning in and whispering in Stan's ear.

"How about we take this upstairs, and have some real fun old man." snarks Wendy lustfully with a whisper.

 _|Every part of me says, I should say no stop it all right here walk away. let Wendy go home and just forget all of this ever happened but instead I say...|thinks Stan to himself as a tingle of guilt yet pleasure washes over him._

"Oh yes." replies Stan with a grin.

"I'll be upstairs waiting for you." Says Wendy as she gets off of Stan before walking to the living room door only turning to wink at him before turning and walking up the stairs.

 _|Like I said it's wrong, and I should just stop it here and now but if something this wrong can feel so good...| Thinks Stan as he walks over to the living room door before turning and walking up the stairs._

Stan then walks down the hallway quietly making sure, not to wake Dipper or Mabel as he passes their door and walks up to his own former bedroom door before opening it and seeing Wendy lying on the bed in just her bra panties and hat her green emerald green plaid shirt completely open as she beckons him closer to the bed.

 _|...then hey I don't want to be right.| Thinks Stan as he closes the door behind him making sure to locket as he takes off his own shirt and walks towards Wendy before climbing onto the bed and crawling over to her as the two lock lips once more and begin their night of passion._

* * *

 _ **~The End.~**_

 _ **So that was it, I hope somebody enjoyed sorry if you didn't hopefully the reviews aren't too harsh and honestly considering I recently really got into writing one shots. I may at some point do Gravity Falls Shipping oneshots series but I don't quite know yet anyways I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night**_


End file.
